


the stripper

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 3





	the stripper

i got up on stage and did my performance, getting up on the pole and then sliding down it slowly while a song played. 

sam had a tiring hunt .. he entered the bar ... but I caught his eye, he sat down and watched me, slide down upside down with my legs spread apart, 

sam was noticing every move i made.. his eyes were glued to me, getting more turned on by the second, after i was done i got back stage, sam followed me in there and stood at the door way, 

sam followed me there, but idid not notice him standing behind me, he whispered in my ear "hi" 

"um hi" i said noticing it was indeed sam winchester, there was a smile on his face and the way he looked at me was turning me on even more, 

"you look alot hotter upclose.. did anyone ever told u that" sam said ... he was standing real close to me 

"everyone has told me that" i said rolling my eyes 

"well i want to feel that" he said getting closer to my lips, 

"listen, sam. i am going to go back pretty soon. so what do you want?" i asked knowing what he wanted, we had done this before. A night of epic long sex 

"well i want some private time with you" he said smiling 

"sam i dont have time for this, even though its tempting" i said wanting it kinda 

""oh come on casey.. will you let me down?" he said with his puppy eyes as he slowly moved his hands to my ass 

"sam i want to, but i have a performance" i said looking at him 

"are you saying you didnt miss me at all? what i did to you" sam said as he tightened his hold and held me close enough, i could feel his breath on me 

"oh i did miss you, trust me i cant stop thinking about it" i said getting more wet by the second 

"so.. some alone time?" he said in my ears and i felt him bending towards my neck to kiss me, 

"pay me for a private dance" i said smiling 

"ill pay you good Casey" he said kissing me roughly 

"you better" i said kissing him back, 

"you want it here or somewhere else you little slut"... sam said as he kissed me hard and tightened his grip even more, 

"anywhere" i said kissing him, his hard hands on my ass made me even more wet, sam picked me up still kissing me and moved me to a closed place inside of the bar, 

"what are you going to do me now?" i asked even more turned on from before, i didnt care what it was 

sam gave me a smirk and moved his hand up to remove my bra and moved in back down to hold me and kissed me from my lips to my tits, not giving me enough time to catch up he made me sit on a table there in the room and move his hand down feeling ever inch of my body and slowly teased my clit, which made me so turned on, i could feel how wet i got from his movements, kissing it and sucking on it, making me scream and moan at the same time 

"fuckkk" i moaned out loud as he kept going, nobody could hear me, the music was way too loud 

he removed the last piece of clothing i had on my body and he pulled away, looking into my eyes as if he was looking deep into my soul, 

"just fuck me" i moaned as he looked into my eyes, i could not take it anymore, the way he teased me made me really wet, wanting more 

"oh I've missed this body.. and dont worry.. I will" he said with a big smile on his face as he spread my legs wide and went kissing and licking near my parts 

"fuckk daddy, i want it" i moaned, the thought of him missing my body made me even more wet, he looked at me and smiled, 

"did you miss my cock in your mouth?" he asked as he bit his lip, lifting my head up 

"yes I did... very much" I got down from the table kissed his lips first while my hands unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the jeans.. I felt his hard cock on my hand and I got down... opening his hip by my teeth letting him feel my lips on his cock for a short time .. as a revenge for making me crave more.. finally pulling his jean and boxer down I licked the tip of his member, 

"thats right, let me fuck that mouth" he said moaning a little bit, 

I took his cock completely in my mouth, giving him a good time, i looked up at him and smiled as i used my hands, then let him cum on my face 

"hmm i missed it" he said looking down on me and kissed me again 

"i did too" i said as a hot mess


End file.
